


New Rules

by jacobperalta



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, based of a twitter prompt, bechloe - Freeform, its v fluffly, theyre gay but we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: Beca doesn’t share her headphones with anyone, she made sure the bellas know this, especially Stacie, but when Chloe’s the one wearing them, suddenly it’s different.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off @trinakendrick47’s prompts you can check them out here: https://twitter.com/trinakendrick47/status/818900519443841024
> 
> Make sure to follow me on twitter @chlobeaIe !!

Beca had a long day. A very long and exhausting day and all she wanted to do was jump on her bed and sleep for three days straight. It was 9 pm when she finally got home and she could already hear the screams of the bellas from outside. She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face and entered the house quietly, trying to not be noticed by the girls. She loved them with all her heart but all she wanted right now was to lay in her bed and listen to her mixes. She quickly got up the stairs, almost tripping on Lilly who was laying face down on the stairs. 

She entered her room and sighed with relief when she saw that Amy wasn’t there. She stopped to listen to the yells downstairs and when she couldn’t hear anything from the loud Australian, she deducted that she was at Bumper’s. That meant Beca had the room all to herself for the rest of the night. 

She took a quick shower and when she was all ready to spend the rest of the night in her bed, she reached out to the place she usually left her headphones but her hand found nothing. Panic filled her body as she looked at the empty spot and look all over her room with wide eyes to find them. Her headphones were her most prized possession, she had worked so hard to finally be able to afford them, they were precious and she took care of them like they were her babies. That meant that she always made sure to leave them on the same spot to make sure not to lose them. Which meant that someone took them. She gritted her teeth angrily and went downstairs.

Checking the living room on the way to see if the bellas were there, she heard the loud laughs coming from the kitchen. She walked over that way, thinking of what to say to the girls. They knew they weren’t suppose to take Beca’s headphones, it was basically the brunette’s only rule, well after the no-one-wake-me-up-before-9 am-or-I-kill rule.

“I’m telling you, all I did was wink at him and I swear he got a boner on the spot!” Beca cringed internally as she heard Stacie’s voice yelling stories that were probably true knowing Stacie’s effect on guys.

When she entered she was met with Stacie, Chloe, Flo and Cynthia-Rose who were all laughing loudly, tears almost coming out of their eyes. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, Chloe’s head turned to her, almost as if she had sensed Beca’s presence.

“Hey Becs, how was your- wait why do you look mad, are you okay?” Chloe finished with a pout and that almost made Beca forget that she was even mad. Almost.

“Hi Chloe, no I’m not okay, thanks for asking.” Beca said, sarcastically. She turned to look at all the girls. “I specifically remember telling you all to not touch my headphones but for some reason I can’t find them. Can someone explain this to me?”

Everyone stopped smiling instantly and they all looked at each other to see who the culprit is.

“Uh..so I might’ve you use them..” Stacie’s voice was hesitant and she refused to meet Beca’s eyes who was glaring at her. “I couldn’t find mine and I really wanted to go for a run! I’m so sorry, Beca I swear I didn’t break them or anything I just forgot to put them back in your room!”

The small DJ felt a wave of anger hit her and as she was about to yell at Stacie, Chloe was suddenly by her side and putting a warm hand on Beca’s shoulder to relax her.

Beca sighed, “Don’t ever do that again or I swear to God you won’t live long enough to see the sunrise again, Conrad.”

She took them from Stacie’s hands forcefully and went back upstairs. Nobody bothered her from the rest of the night except for when the ginger came in her room to bring her her dinner. Beca had her eyes closed so Chloe probably assumed she was asleep since she felt a soft pair of lips kiss her forehead before hearing footsteps leaving her room.

——————————

The nest morning she woke up with her headphones nowhere to be seen, she was under the covers and her pants were gone. A note laid next to headphones and Beca recognized the redhead’s handwriting immediately.

“Took your headphones! Hope that’s okay, I’m just going for a quick run” Beca traced the xoxo at the bottom of the note with her finger and she bit her lip. She didn’t even stop to think that Chloe had took her beloved headphones that she supposedly didn’t share with anyone.

The brunette slowly went downstairs, muffled a “good morning” to Ashley and Jessica that were watching a movie on the couch and went in the kitchen to make some coffee. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw that Cynthia-Rose had already made her a cup and she turned around to smile at her as a thank you. The girl winked back as an answer and Beca saw Stacie looking at her with puppy eyes, like she was too scared to talk to the small DJ.

“It’s okay Stacie, I’m not mad at you anymore. You can stop looking at me like that.” Beca rolled her eyes, and Stacie squealed as she quickly got up to hug Beca, who hugged her back awkwardly.

“Oh, is it hug time? Without me?” Chloe’s bubbly voice made them both turn around and Stacie squealed once more, inviting the ginger to join their hug. 

As Beca felt Chloe’s sweaty arms around her, she shook her head in disgust, “I am not hugging you when you’re sweaty, Beale. That’s just nasty, take a shower and I’ll think about it.”

“At least I did some exercise, Mitchell. Did you just wake up? You know it’s 12 am, right?” Chloe winked and that’s when Beca noticed that wow, Chloe looked really hot right now. Her hair was in a messy bun, some hairs was sticking to her forehead, she was in her pink tank top and more importantly, Beca’s precious headphones were around her neck. The brunette couldn’t help but think that the ginger looked really hot with them, maybe she’d let Chloe use them more often. Unfortunately, Stacie also noticed Beca’s headphones around her neck because soon the tall girl’s voice broke the banter between the two captains.

“Hey, aren’t those your headphones, Beca?”

“Uh..yes. I guess these are mine.”

Stacie’s eyes narrowed, “how come Chloe gets to use your headphones?”

“What do you mean?” Beca asked, innocently.

“You said nobody could use them. You practically ripped my head off yesterday when I touched them.” Stacie had her hand on her hips and she could see right through the smaller girl’s innocent act.

“Well, I mean it’s Chloe. It’s different.” The redhead was watching the exchange happening in front of her with interest and smiled at Beca’s last comment.

“What does that even mean? How is Chloe different?”

“Because she is. This conversation is over, bye.” Beca quickly took her coffee and left the room, behind her she heard Stacie say “Unbelievable” and Chloe answering “Jealous much, Conrad?” and then Beca closed the door of her room and that was it.

A few minutes later, as Beca was working on her new mix on her computer Chloe entered Beca’s room without knocking and even though she usually hated it, she didn’t even flinch when the door opened and warm hands were suddenly massaging her shoulders.

“You okay?” Chloe’s voice was filled with worry and she smiled at the concern. She turned her chair to face the ginger and Chloe didn’t even hesitate before sitting on the brunette lap. Beca’s arms immediately going around Chloe and as she made small circles with her fingers on her girlfriend’s back.

“Of course I am. You think they suspected anything?”

“Well yeah, babe. You weren’t really subtle down there,” Chloe winked.

Beca groaned. “I panicked, I know I was pathetic.”

“Don’t worry, Becs. It wasn’t that bad.” Chloe kissed her cheek then a smug smile appeared on her face. “So I know I haven’t showered yet... but I really want to make out with you. Is that okay?

“Well, let me think. I guess I can accept th-“

Beca didn’t even have a chance to finish her sentence before soft lips cut her off and the brunette smiled as she kissed her girlfriend back. 

Who even cared if the other Bellas knew, she had the most amazing girlfriend in the world and she was proud of that.


End file.
